


SAO Fatal Bullet: White Shadow

by TheBestGamer



Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [3]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Crying, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gun Gale Online, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: After there first ever fight Kureha said to Rose to never contact her and went on to be a solo player, needless to say Rose was devastated. She couldn't have gotten as far as she did without her friends and especially Kureha so hearing all of what she said truly broke her heart. Not wanting to upset anyone else and think about all that has happened she handed her Arfasys over to her friend Zeliska and decided to quit playing for the time being.However, a little while after she logged off Rose started acting different, like having all that has happened to her in the past couple awaken something heartless within her.
Relationships: Protagonist/Takamine Momiji | Kureha
Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	SAO Fatal Bullet: White Shadow

_"I'm going to get way stronger than you, just you watch!"_

Those words repeating in Rose's head after the very first fight that she had with her best friend and love interest, Kureha, were like a bullet that pierced her heart. Rose wasn't exactly sure how it had come to this, why Kureha would leave her and all her friends behind, why she told her to never contact her, or anything else like that, but she was certain that all of it was her fault. Whenever they had a victory in the game she always said to everyone that she couldn't have done it without her friends. Without them she wouldn't have gotten stronger, taking on the SBC Flugle, and become one of the top players, her victories were just as much theirs.

So why does she feel so selfish toward everyone?

Right now Rose, her Arfasy she named Pearl while everyone else called her Rei, and her other friend she met in the game Zeliska, were currently in Rose's room discussing the things that have happened in the past hour. Pearl was trying her best to console her master saying that Kureha didn't mean any of that and that she will be back in no time, while Zeliska was trying her best to explain to Pearl that Kureha is stubborn enough to go through with what she has promised. Though in honesty Rose was having trouble listening to either one of them as she was to busy looking downward her pink hair drooping over her eyes as tears kept falling down.

Pearl was pondering what was going on through Kureha's mind as she said, "I wonder what it will take for Kureha to enjoy GGO. Will we ever see her smile?"

Zeliska added to the conversation, saying, "Yeah, games are meant to be enjoyed after all, aren't they? At least, that's how I feel. Some people don't play games to have fun, though." Pearl looked at her in shock as she never once believed people wouldn't play games for fun. Zeliska looked over at Rose and asked, "Rose, you know what Kureha wants out of playing GGO, right?" Her question however, was met with silence as Rose kept looking at the ground not paying attention to the other people in the room.

Zeliska gently shook Rose calling to her. Rose then got out of her trance and said in a quiet voice, "What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Pearl and Zeliska looked worried. After all the time they knew she was never like this. "Can you say that again?"

Still looking worried Zeliska decided to skip the question and ask Rose, "Are you OK Rose?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." Just then Pearl and Zeliska both looked and saw fresh tears falling down Rose's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm making you repeat yourself. Please don't hate me."

Zeliska and Pearl were both surprised at what their leader was saying. Zeliska moved toward her attempted to hug her while saying, "Don't say that, you haven't done anything to make me hate you." However, just as gently touched Rose's shoulders Rose jerked back with a slight scream. _"This is worse than I thought."_ Zeliska thought as she herself was on the brink of crying.

Shivering slightly Rose said, "I thought I would never make Kureha hate me, but it turns out I was wrong."

Trying her best to take control of the situation Pearl said to her master, "Master, how about you give some more head pats? That always makes you happy."

Rose looked over at Pearl who was trying her best to cheer her up. Rose always loved that about Pearl, no matter how bad things felt she could always count on her adorable friend to lift her spirits. Though Pearl's heart was in the right place this situation however, made Rose shrink down down under the weight on disappointing Pearl as well and then losing her too. Rose knew that throughout the time she knew her Pearl had always been saying that she was her master and no one could replace her even after the little mix up at the Flugle's main gate where Pearl accidentally got the order of people showing up with her wrong and ran away she still refused to have any other master than Rose.

Though after what recently happened Rose wasn't sure what to think anymore. "I'm sorry Pearl," Rose said to her friend. "But I don't think that will help this time."

Looking disappointed the only thing Pearl was able to utter out was, "Master." Though saying that just made Rose more upset and afraid. She was only trying to politely decline and now she fears that she's going to lose Pearl too. Soon she'll lose everyone she cares about and be all alone.

With a defeated sigh Rose looked over at Zeliska who was now crying as well just by seeing her cry. Rose, trying her best not to break down and accidentally cause the AmuSphere to log her out, kept looking at Zeliska and asked, "Zeliska if it's not too much trouble, though I doubt it at this point, can you do something for me?"

"Yes!" Zeliska said almost immediately hoping that whatever she wants to have done can help cheer her up. "Whatever you want I'll do it?"

"You don't even know what it is yet?" Before Zeliska could say anything Rose quickly covered her mouth and repeatedly started apologizing.

Not wanting to add anything to make her more upset Zeliska simply asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Done apologizing for nothing Rose took a deep breath and said, "I think I need to take a little break from GGO. I just don't think I can't be here right now and cause more problems." Zeliska nodded her head but she thought that what Rose was saying was ridiculous there was nothing she could do to make anyone hate her. "So can you please take care of Pearl for me while I'm gone?"

Now Pearl started to break down and ran toward her master, clinging on to her. "No master, please don't leave me. Kureha's already gone, I don't want to lose you too."

Rose could her knees shake as she clung to her Arfasys. "No Pearl it'll only be for a little while. I just think I need a break."

Feeling her hands shake at the tearful hug Rose and Pearl were sharing Zeliska tried her best to stay calm. Wiping away any tears she had she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I..... I understand." Rose looked over at Zeliska. "You take as much time as you need I'll make sure Rei is taken care while you're gone."

"Master.... no." Pearl said desperately holding onto Rose as if she let go she'll fade from existence.

Zeliska placed a hand on Pearl and said, "Rei, I know how you feel right now. I don't want to lose her either, but your master is going through a lot right now it would a good idea for you to give her some much needed space so she can clear her head of this. You know, right?" Pearl didn't want to admit it but it is the best course of action right now so she slowly nodded her head in understanding.

Rose and Pearl slowly let go of their embrace and, stepping toward Zeliska, Rose went the necessary actions to transfer Pearl over to Zeliska. After that was done she looked back down at the floor. Zeliska placed a hand on Rose's shoulder reassuring her that Pearl was going to be OK. With all this out of them Rose embraced Pearl once again and kissed her forehead but that only made Pearl cling to her harder. After a minute of hugging the two stopped, Rose stepped away from the two, and logged out.

The very second she left Pearl dropped to the floor and started sobbing causing Zeliska to hurry towards her and hug her. "Why is this happening?" Pearl said through sobs.

"I don't know Rei." Zeliska said as she too started crying again. "I just don't know."

* * *

After successfully logging out of GGO Rose pulled the AmuSphere off her head, placed it on the end table by her bed, and started crying once again. "How could I have let this happen?" She desperately clung to her arms and lots of thoughts were swarming her head. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

Rose kept laying in her bead shaking herself and crying while repeating those words. The thoughts in her mind the only thing keeping her from getting up. Thoughts like, _W_ _hy would Kureha leave me, doesn't she know that she's the strongest person I know. It's all my fault, I was too selfish to make myself look like the top player. It would've been better if I never played that game. Everyone would be better off if I never played that game._ Eventually as those thoughts kept intruding her mind she finally tired herself out and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

She doesn't know how long she was out but soon she opened her eyes back up only this time no tears fell out. She got up out of bed and headed to her restroom. Turning on the sink she splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection only one thought entered her mind.

 _"It's no one's fault but her's."_ She looked down at her hands and balled them up into fists. "She betrayed my trust and caused all this pain." Looking back into the mirror, without thinking, she threw a punch. She didn't hit the mirror but instead the wall next to it making a fist sized hole. It was a good thing she lived a lone otherwise she would start someone complain. Though that didn't matter since she was too occupied to think about that. "I thought she could be trusted, but she's one of them. One the bullies."

She turned away from the bathroom and headed back to her bed. "Who's to say the others aren't bullies as well." She looked down at the AmuSphere, sneering at it, but then had a thought. She quickly put it back on her head and laid down on her bed. Taking a deep breath and exhaled.

"Link start."

She opened her eyes and appeared in the main menu of GGO she looked over at the profile section and activated the only one on there. Though she didn't turn it on and start playing the game she glanced at the settings menu and clicked it. Looking at the only part of the setting that interested her at the moment, the tab that said, "Delete Profile" but just as she was about to click it she stopped. A part of her saying not to do that just yet. She thought it over and finally decided not to delete the profile and got back into the main menu.

Instead she decided to click on the tab saying "Create New Profile" and after filling all the necessary blanks and adding in her payment method she was all set.

Gender: Female

Language: Japanese

Now she was ready to customize her avatar and after giving it a little thought she decided to adjust the facial features a little and change both her hair and eye color into a fresh coat of White. All that was left to do was give herself a new username for her avatar. This one left her struggling, she could just write something down resembling Rose but she immediately decided against it not wanted anyone to get suspicious. After all the whole point of this was to start from scratch and a new avatar does require a new name. One that had nothing to do with Rose.

After giving some thought there was a name that suddenly stuck with her. She then added it.

Name: Merida

With all this done her new life in GGO was ready to begin. "I'm going to make her wish she never crossed me."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy something bad is going to happen.


End file.
